


You're Not Allowed to Leave

by kohionegai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Chatting & Messaging, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Coming Out, Crack, Crushes, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Crack, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Or Is It?, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Deserves Happiness, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter is of age, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Smart Peter Parker, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is a Worried Father, Vines, Worthy Peter Parker, english isn't author's first language, no beta we die like men, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohionegai/pseuds/kohionegai
Summary: Vents: woah, what's with all the Dad™ vibes? you talked to pepper about this?Vents: tony, is spider-man your son?GBPP: What, why would you think that.GBPP: Of course not.Spider-Kid: you are my daaad, youre my dad! boogie woogie woogie! :DOr, Tony creates a chatroom with the Avengers and they finally meet Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I apologize for typos and/or grammar erros.
> 
> GBPP = Tony  
Spider-Kid = Peter  
Vents = Clint  
Heavy Metal = Bucky  
Capsicle = Steve  
Bird Man 2 = Sam  
Platypus = Rhodey  
Brucie Bear = Bruce  
Natasha = Natasha
> 
> the guy in the chair = Ned  
peter-man = Peter

** _GBPP_ ** _ added **Spider-Kid**, **Platypus**, **Vents**, **Natasha**, **Brucie Bear**, **Bird Man 2**,** Capsicle** and **Heavy Metal** to You're not allowed to leave._

**GBPP:** Hello, all.

**Spider-Kid:** that was extremely ominous, mr. stark

**Spider-Kid:** but now that i have said that i can finally freak out for being in the same chatroom as the avengers so :)

**Spider-Kid:** mhhhhhhhmmmmmm aaaAAAAAAAA kwkdjwkKWNDOWNDKWJDK FuuuuuUUUUUUaaaaakwndowndowns

**GBPP:** Let it all out, kid.

**Platypus:** Tony, what is this?

**Vents:** it scares me you even knew that was him

**Vents:** now, why's my username simply 'vents'?

**GBPP:** I have decided that, for the amount of time you spend in the vents, you're part of it now. Congratulations, Clint.

**Spider-Kid:** congrats, mr. hawkeye! :D

**Vents:** okay first of all, that's pure.

**Vents:** second of all, tony, mind answering (who i presume to be) rhodes and tell us all what is this?

**GBPP:** It's a group chat, duh.

**Brucie Bear:** Tony, I have 7 PhDs and I'm sure even Spider-Man knows what a group chat is.

**Spider-Kid:** hey! i take full offense on that

**Brucie Bear:** Therefore, please explain why you thought this would be a good idea.

**GBPP:** I never said this was a good idea. I was just bored.

**Natasha:** I want to leave.

**GBPP:** Read the chat name.

**Spider-Kid:** aw, ms. black widow, ma'am, whyd you want to leave? we cant be that annoying, can we?

**GBPP:** Kid.

**Spider-Kid:** wait, can we?

**Bird Man 2:** Look, kid, idk u at all but ik we can be pretty annoying

**Spider-Kid**: im so sorry if i annoyed you, ms. black widow, ma'am! i swear it wasnt my intention at all and i know i ramble and talk a lot but im sure i can stop it if it annoys you or anyone else, wait, do i annoy anyone else? mr. stark, are you annoyed by my rambling and talking? because i can stop if you want me to

**Bird Man 2:** Wtf

**Natasha**: I might reconsider.

**GBPP**: Wow, will you look at that, kid! Great job.

**GBPP:** And also, no, you don't annoy me at all. Despite popular belief, I enjoy listening to teenagers ramble about science and patrolling.

**Vents:** literally no one ever said anything about that

**Vents:** also, teenagers?

**Spider-Kid:** technically, im an adult

**GBPP:** Right, an adult that can't even legally drink.

**GBPP:** His username literally says "Spider-KID". I called him 'kid' multiple times. I thought you would've figured it out by now, Clint.

**GBPP:** By the way, I hope you're okay with this, Underoos.

**Spider-Kid:** iz all good! im 18, guys :)

**Vents:** hoold up, you're telling me spider-man is a kid?

**Bird Man 2:** Wtf, Tony? You brought a child to Germany?

**GBPP:** Look, I'm only saying this once, so I'd appreciate if you would pay attention and not interrupt me.

**GBPP:** The kid was already spider-manning around before I came in, and he was doing it in his pajamas, so if you're going to say anything, thank me.

**GBPP:** Once I tried to take away the suit and stop him, but he got into his goddamn pajamas again and destroyed my plane.

**GBPP:** I get that it's dangerous for someone his age, but he's doing his best to help people, and I'm doing my best to help him.

**GBPP:** I gave him a safe suit, I provide him with medical attention and anything I can help with, so don't try to talk him or me out of this.

**GBPP:** Pepper and I already discussed this with him and we're on good terms. He has a curfew, if his grades drop he's taking a break and if he's not taking care of himself properly he's taking a break.

**GBPP:** Spider-Man may be a teenager, but he's looking out for the little guy, doing things we don't; like helping elderly people with groceries, stopping muggings, robberies. He's a super-hero enough.

**Bird Man 2:** Wow. Didn't expect that at all. Ur doing great, Spider-Man.

**Vents:** woah, what's with all the Dad™ vibes? you talked to pepper about this?

**Vents:** tony, is spider-man your son?

**GBPP:** What, why would you think that.

**GBPP**: Of course not.

**Spider-Kid:** you are my daaad, youre my dad! boogie woogie woogie! :D

**GBPP**: You're not helping.

**GBPP:** Bruce? Some backup here?

**Brucie Bear:** Well, he may not be your biological son, but I've heard him call you 'dad' a couple times.

**Spider-Kid:** bruce! :(

**Vents:** i see tony crying through the vents

**GBPP:** Not crying, you piece of shit.

**Vents:** o:

**Spider-Kid:** oh my god, im so sorry i made you cry, mr. stark, if me calling you dad is the reason, ill never ever call you that again, im so sorry

**GBPP:** What, no, it's totally fine, kid.

**Bird Man 2:** U should've told us u had a child, Tony

**Bird Man 2:** I wonder how he's so pure, being urs

**GBPP**: Hey.

**Capsicle:** Hello, everyone! Bucky and I were out getting the groceries. The idea of a group chat was great, Tony!

**Vents:** ew whats up with yall and proper punctuation

**Heavy Metal**: i dont like my name.

**Heavy Metal:** ill scroll up and fill steve in.

**Spider-Kid**: oh my god, is that mr. captain america sir and mr. winter soldier sir

**Spider-Kid:** im so sorry for fighting you

**Heavy Metal:** hol the fuck up, is that the kid who grabbed my punch saying, and i quote, “you have a metal arm? that is awesome, dude"

**Heavy Metal:** like wtf kid who the hell r u

**GBPP:** Watch the way you talk about my kid.

**GBPP:** *The kid

**GBPP**: Ugh, whatever.

**Capsicle:** I just scrolled up.

**Bird Man 2**: Oh no

**Capsicle**: Though I find it pretty irresponsible to let your son go with you to a fight like that, Tony, I respect your choice.

**Capsicle:** If the kid can catch up with me and Buck in a fight, he's worthy of being an Avenger.

**Spider-Kid:** wow!!! did mr. captain america sir just say im worthy of being an avenger?????

**Spider-Kid:** my depression is cured, my skin is clear, my grades are up

**Spider-Kid:** i can die happy now

**GBPP:** Okay, first of all: your grades can't get any better.

**GBPP:** Second of all: are you okay, kid? You can come up to my lab if you want to.

**Vents:** wait, the spider-kid is in the tower?

**Brucie Bear:** He lives here.

**Vents**: you know him???

**Brucie Bear:** Yes? He gets injured pretty often, and Tony is a worried father. He'll bring the kid to me every time he sneezes.

**Vents:** cute and all but??? who else knew?

**Platypus:** I did.

**Natasha:** I did.

**Natasha:** Pepper did.

**Vents:** ofc you knew, nat, what aren't you aware of?

**Vents:** wait how long has he been living here?

**GBPP:** About a year now.

**Spider-Kid:** 1 year, 3 months and 6 days.

**Vents:** how tf did no one notice a kid living here for one whole year? (besides nat)

**Vents**: is he on one of the 'forbidden floors'? is that why there're floors i cant access by the vents?

**GBPP:** Obviously. Peter shares a floor with me and Pepper; the only other places he visits are my lab, Bruce's lab and the interns' labs.

**GBPP:** He also travels through the vents sometimes. It's a wonder how the two of you haven't met.

**GBPP:** Shit.

**Bird Man 2**: So his name's Peter. Cool. Also, y does he have access to ur lab?

**Bird Man 2:** He actually just visits labs wth

**Bird Man 2:** Thought only Pepper and Bruce were allowed there

**Bird Man 2:** Or did he grow that much on u?

**Brucie Bear:** Peter's a genius. The first time we met, he made me tear up because he started rambling about my papers and my work.

**Brucie Bear:** It was the first time someone recognized me by Bruce Banner and not The Hulk.

**Vents:** woah, tonys kids a prodigy then!

**Capsicle:** I'm impressed. I once tried to read a page and I couldn't understand a word.

**Heavy Metal:** thats bc u suck at science steve

**Heavy Metal:** but honestly tho why dont we all meet the kid? like at dinner or something

**GBPP:** Absolutely. Peter, you up to have dinner with The Avengers?

**Spider-Kid:** !!! of freaking course, mr. stark!!!

**Spider-Kid:** oh my god neds gonna freak out

**Spider-Kid:** does this mean im officially part of the family now?

**Natasha:** Yes.

* * *

**peter-man:** NED, MY MAN, MY DUDE , MY PAL

**the guy in the chair:** yeah???

**peter-man**: I JUST GOT INVITED TO HAVE DINNER WITH ALL OF THE AVENGERS

**peter-man:** AND MR CAPTAIN AMERICA SIR SAID IM WORTHY OF BEING AN AVENGER

**peter-man:** AND THE DR BRUCE BANNER SAID IM A GENIUS

**peter-man:** AND MS BLACK WIDOW MAAM SAID IM PART OF THE FAMILY

**peter-man:** AND THE WINTER SOLDIER IS THERE AND WKNDWKNDOWND

**peter-man**: NED?

**peter-man:** NED YOU THERE?

**the guy in the chair:** what the FRICK FRACK SNICK SNACK DUDE

**the guy in the chair:** thats SO FREAKING AWESOME

**the guy in the chair:** also ;)) the winter soldier huh

**the guy in the chair:** what even is ur life

**peter-man**: right????

**peter-man:** im-

**peter-man:** they also keep referring to me as tonys kid kwjdkwnd

**the guy in the chair:** u r his kid tho??

**the guy in the chair:** just monday u were talkin about hearing ms. potts and mr. stark chatting about adopting u

**the guy in the chair**: man imagine how cool ill be, i mean, bffs with tony starks son???

**peter-man:** yeah not that cool

**peter-man:** you know i dont like the attention

**peter-man:** but gotta go, bro, gonna visit some labs

**peter-man:** see ya at school tomorrow!

**the guy in the chair**: ur awesome man

**the guy in the chair:** tell mr. winter soldier i sent my regards lol

**the guy in the chair:** byeee

* * *

Peter flushes and puts his phone is his pocket, walking to the elevator. Stepping into the main interns' floor, he smiles.

"Good afternoon, everyone! How's everything?" he asks loudly so everyone would hear.

The interns who can look up at him and smile; Emily, who became a friend of his soon after he started to work with them, comes closer in almost tears.

"Mini Stark, I urgently need your help!" she says, grabbing his hand and bringing him to her desk. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with this robot! It's supposed to be a simple project, but I messed something up. I've been trying to find out what I did wrong for days, please," she cries.

"I'll try my best," he says, taking a close look at the codes and wires. After a minute or so, he smiles. "Found it."

He corrects a line of coding, looking at her right after. "You did great, it's all perfect. You messed up one number, and it just didn't work at all; it would be pretty hard to spot."

Emily hugs him. “Thank you so much, Mini Stark," she says and smiles, letting him go.

"It's really no problem."

The Mini Stark issue started not so long ago. He started to show up in the labs and no one knew who the hell that kid was, and why on Earth Mr. Stark would show up looking for him sometimes. So they decided to call him “Mini Stark” and “Mini Boss”.

Peter would’ve corrected them, if given a choice, but Mr. Stark was the owner of the whole building after all, and he said that it was funny. He found it rather odd that he worked regularly with people who didn’t know his name.

He walks through the tables for a while, helping out here and there, stopping chemical explosions and small fires from happening.

Then, his spider-sense goes crazy and he jumps to the side.

Falling from the vents, the one and only Hawkeye greets him, "Hello, Pete, or should I say, Mini Stark? It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Jesus christ," Peter mutters, calming himself down. "Did you really need to be that dramatic?"

"Drama is my thing, kid," he says and shakes his hand. "You're so cute."

Peter flushes. "Thank you, Mr. Hawkeye, sir.”

"Call me Clint, kid, didn't Nat say you're part of the family?" he smiles. "That was awesome by the way; I never saw her surrender so fast."

Surrender is rather a strong word on Peter’s opinion, but he isn’t about to argue with one of the world’s mightiest heroes. "Uh, thank you, Mr. Cl-"

"Clint," the blond corrects.

"Thank you, Clint," he repeats and smiles awkwardly.

Peter decides to walk around to prevent an even more awkward situation, but the interns keep staring, and he's starting to feel pressured.

"Wanna play some Mario Kart?" Clint asks, probably sensing his anxiety.

Peter nods and follows him to the elevator. "If you win, I can show you the path to my floor through the vents," he says.

Clint raises an eyebrow, "Is that your ego going up I see there? You think you're good until you play with me, kid, but sure. If you win I'll show you my secret spot."

Peter smiles as they walk into the main common room, seeing a bunch of video games under the TV. The screen’s obviously huge, and he can name at least 7 different consoles he sees.

He sits on the ground against the sofa, waiting for Clint to set up the game. He knows he's going to win, it's the only assurance he has in life.

* * *

**Vents:** i declare peter as the new mario kart king

**Vents:** kneel to your majesty.

**Bird Man 2:** Wait what???

**Heavy Metal:** hell nah.

**Bird Man 2:** Haven't u been training for like 6 months

**Bird Man 2:** I barely win anymore

**Bird Man 2:** Tony, who the hell is this kid?

**GBPP:** A nerd.

**Platypus:** You mean a mini you, then.

**GBPP:** Fuck off.

**Capsicle:** Language!

**Vents:** listen, guys

**Vents:** i was looking for him in the vents

**Vents:** i saw him with the interns and he's a true nERD

**Vents:** they even call him mini stark

**Vents**: he looked like he knew wtf he was doing and everyone was asking him for help

**Vents:** then i invited him to play mario kart and WTF

**Vents: **hes also adorable

**Vents: **but he won 20 fucking races in a row

**Heavy Metal**: i like him already

**Heavy Metal:** when do we meet

**Spider-Kid:** mario kart is the only thing i do right in life

**Spider-Kid:** oh i have an idea

** _Spider-Kid_ ** _ made **Spider-Kid** a group administrator._

**Bird Man 2:** Did he just...?

** _Spider-Kid_ ** _ has changed **Vents**'s name to **Bird Uncle 1**_

** _Spider-Kid_ ** _ has changed **GBPP**'s name to **Iron Dad**_

** _Spider-Kid_ ** _ has changed **Capsicle**'s name to **Mom™**_

** _Spider-Kid_ ** _ has changed **Platypus**'s name to **Responsible Uncle**_

** _Spider-Kid_ ** _ has changed **Bruice Bear'**s name to **Science Uncle**_

** _Spider-Kid_ ** _ has changed **Bird Man** **2**'s name to **Bird Uncle 2**_

** _Spider-Kid_ ** _ has changed **Natasha**'s name to **Scary Aunt**_

**IronDad:** ... Kid?

**Spider-Kid**: do you not like it? because i can change it anytime, really, i hope i didnt offend any of you too, i just wanted to change the names because mr. stark has the weirdest nicknames for people (and i didnt even know what GBPP meant) and ms. black widow ma'am said we were a family so i thought itd be cool

**Spider-Kid:** but i can change it back

**Bird Uncle 1:** i love this

**Bird Uncle 2:** Why am I always 2??

**Mom™:** Probably because Clint came first.

**Mom™:** But I really like this, Peter!

**Responsible Uncle**: I finally feel like my name fits me.

**Science Uncle:** This kid's way too precious, Tony.

**Science Uncle:** Don't corrupt him.

**Scary Aunt:** If you do.

**IronDad**: I am scared for my life. I won't corrupt him, please let me keep kneecaps.

**Heavy Metal:** why didnt i get one?

**Spider-Kid:** oh! its because i dont think you act much like an uncle, more like the only cousin you like in the family or a cool brother or something

**Spider-Kid:** so i didn't know what to put! im sorry :(

**Heavy Metal**: its fine

**Bird Uncle 2**: I sense him feeling left out from here

**Bird Uncle 2:** Just change it to what u said, kid

**Spider-Kid:** im sorry!

** _Spider-Kid_ ** _ has changed **Heavy Metal**'s name to **the only cousin you like in the family**_

**the only cousin you like in the family**: isnt this way too long?

**the only cousin you like in the family**: i still like it tho

**IronDad**: I got you.

** _IronDad_ ** _ has changed **the only cousin you like in the family**'s name to **the only you like**_

**the only you like**: lol

** _Spider-Kid_ ** _ has changed **the only you like**'s name to **you like**_

**Bird Uncle 1**: y'all going too far

**you like:** i like

**Mom™:** Hahaha! It's been a while since I’ve seen Bucky laugh (with someone he doesn’t know), Peter, I appreciate your work.

**Bird Uncle 2:** Don't use 'hahaha', steve, u sound like u wanna murder us

**Spider-Kid:** wow! uh of course! i was just being foolish but im glad i could help :)

**IronDad:** Precious.

** _IronDad_ ** _ has changed **Spider-Kid**'s name to** protec**_

**protec:** the youth language has done you good, mr. stark

**you like:** is this some gen z kind of thing?

**protec**: oh my god, mr. winter soldier, sir, if youre okay with it can i show you gen z culture pleeease

**you like:** yeah?

**you like:** and jfc just call me bucky

**protec:** cool! ill finally have someone to talk about my issues hell yeah

**IronDad:** Kid, what?

**Scary Aunt:** We're here if you need someone to talk.

**Scary Aunt:** All of us.

**Bird Uncle 1:** yeah, kid! we love you already

**protec**: guys oajdkwndkwndd its our way of communication its fine we talk about dying all the time

**you like:** i knew i was born in the wrong generation

**Mom™:** I know you said it's a joke, but we all have issues, and if you need to talk about anything we'll be here.

**Mom™:** This is to everyone, but mainly Peter and Bucky.

**you like:** yes mom

**IronDad:** Alright, now that we talked about feelings (ew), who's making dinner tonight?

**protec:** oh you guys take turns? i can help today!

**Science Uncle:** It's Bucky's turn.

**Responsible Uncle:** Alright, Peter and Bucky are making dinner then.

**Responsible Uncle**: I want everyone at the main common room at 7p.m. so we can meet the kid.

**Mom™:** And have the first proper dinner with everyone! Like a true family.

**Bird Uncle 1:** we are a tru family stfu

**you like**: peter we should start already

**you like**: im just waiting for u

**protec**: coming!

* * *

Peter types the reply and immediately heads down. After playing with Clint for 3 hours straight he decided it'd be a good idea to relax a bit in his bedroom.

He enters the room looking around for Bucky. When he spots him, he smiles anxiously, "Hi"

"Holy shit," the hero mutters, "you really are adorable."

Peter blushes. What's up with all the blushing today anyway? Apparently everyone wanted to embarrass him or something. "Um, thank you?"

Bucky stares at him. "I forgot you're enhanced," he states.

Peter doesn't really know what to say, so he shrugs and rolls up his sleeves. "So, uh, did you have anything in mind?"

Bucky seems to snap out of his thoughts, walking to him and putting on an apron he takes from the countertop. It's adorable. Peter’s also seemed to forget that he's cooking with his childhood crush, Captain America's best friend, The Winter Soldier, an Avenger. He gulps.

"... So, what do you think?" he asks. Peter wasn't paying attention. "Peter?"

"I'm so, so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, would you mind to repeat?" he asks quietly.

Bucky smiles; he smiles and Peter can and will faint. "It's fine, I said we should make something with tortillas, Steve and I bought way too many. What’d ya say?"

Peter looks at him and deadpans, “Hurricane Katrina? More like hurricane tortilla.”

"What?"

Peter smiles. "Fri, play a vine compilation that starts with that vine," he asks, and a holographic screen appears in front of them.

He’d been meaning to show Bucky Vines and some memes for some time now, so when he saw the opportunity, he immediately took it.

And that's how Peter ends up making dinner for the Avengers with The Winter Soldier (or, his crush) while watching vine compilations.

"My third eye has opened," Bucky whispers when they're done.

"You get there," Peter says with a smile. "Fri, tell the team dinner's ready!"

It's exactly seven p.m. when they all show up, and Peter's glad of Bucky for loosening him up, or else he'd be a lot more anxious than this.

"Hi, everyone!” he greets them with a smile. “Um, I'm Peter. Peter Parker. Spider-Man," he explains. Oh no, he's being awkward, not like it's news or anything, but damn. All the loosening up for nothing.

"You're so cute, man," Mr. Falcon says shuffling his hair. "Can't believe Tony hid you from us all this time."

Peter smiles. He shyly waves at Dr. Bruce and Rhodey, who smile back at him before sitting. Tony passes him messing even more his hair, grinning like an idiot.

Clint rushes at him saying, "Man, you still gotta teach me your ways!” He looks around suspiciously and whispers, “I'll show you that thing after dinner.”

Mr. Captain America walks to him and Peter fixes his posture immediately. "You're a good kid," he says with a smile and sits with the rest of the team.

Then finally, Ms. Black Widow walks up to him. She doesn't say anything, but she nods and walks away. He decides that's enough.

He sits between Tony and Mr. Captain America, feeling rather overwhelmed. "Oh, Mr. Stark, Bucky now speaks the youth! I showed him tons of vines," he says proudly.

"Oh no," Tony says dramatically, "Does that mean there are two of you now?"

Peter smiles, looking at Bucky then at Tony again. He doesn't even need to say anything, Tony understands that look. He shivers.

The team asks him questions about his powers and personal life, and Peter notices how friendly and domestic they are. He asks them about their hero life, missions and abilities; to which they happily reply.

He thanks them for letting him stay ("It's your home, Peter, there's no way we'd kick you out," Captain Rogers had said.), and they didn't question why he was living with Tony whatsoever.

He started to live with him when May died. A car accident, such a cliché, nothing he could've done about it. But she was his last relative alive, so Tony took him in, "You've always been family, Pete, now it's just official," he'd said.

He’d been mourning for a few months before getting used to the fact that she wouldn’t come back. It was hard, but Mr. Stark and Ned were there for him at all times.

The media didn't know, because he hadn't been adopted; Pepper and Tony were only his legal guardians. But he (accidentally) eavesdropped a conversation between them, and Pepper had said they should officially adopt him. Then she mentioned him being heir to CEO of SI and Peter panicked.

Of course he's super honored and would love to be the CEO when Pepper retires, but is the media? Is he really that good? He hadn't discussed that with anyone, but he knows that if they're adopting him, being 18, it's because of that. So he'll prepare for the day they come to him to talk about it.

After dinner, Clint quietly pulls him through the vents with a smile. "It's time you see my little secret," he whispers, leading him through the vents.

He doesn't even know how the team doesn't notice; though he knows Ms. Romanoff does, because, duh, it's Black Widow.

After about five minutes crawling, they get to an end. Not really an end, Peter notices, because Clint removes the barrier and they enter a whole room.

"Wow," he whispers.

The room isn't huge; it's small comparing to the sizes of the tower’s rooms. It has a huge TV that covers a whole wall and a small kitchen at a corner. The floor is soft and there are blankets covering the whole room, pillows everywhere.

"I come here when I want to be alone," Clint explains. "But Nat knows about it, so when I'm not doing well, she comes to visit."

"You didn't need to show me," Peter quickly says. "Really, it seems so personal, and if only Ms. Romanoff knows, I feel like I shouldn't."

Clint glares at him. "Shut up, man, you're like the perfect person to show this room to," he says.

"I don't understand...?"

The hero sighs, "You're visibly anxious, you feel overwhelmed when with a lot of people, you're awkward even around Tony and you're way too kind for your own." Clint sits down and pats his hand beside him so Peter would sit too. "Not that those are bad things, it's completely fine and normal. It's just that you seemed to need somewhere to be with your thoughts."

Peter smiles, almost tearing up. "Thank you."

Clint smiles back, shuffling his hair. "Now, I want to test something, you said that your metabolism burns food and medicine way faster than normal, right?"

Peter nods, a bit confused about where he wanted to get.

"How much coffee would you have to drink to feel energized?"

They grin.

* * *

**IronDad:** Clint, where is my kid.

**Mom™: **What happened?

**IronDad**: Clint stole my son. Friday won’t say where they are, only that they’re together and inside the tower.

**Scary Aunt: **Clint.

**Bird Uncle 1**: he’s fiine! im showing him the place

**you like:** the place?

**Scary Aunt:** They’re fine.

**Mom™: **Nat, do you know where they are?

**Scary Aunt:** Yes.

**IronDad**: You won’t say where, will you?

**Scary Aunt**: No.

**protec:** daaad its fiiiiine

**protec:** [[hithanksforcheckingin.mp4]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZUcpVmEHuk)

**you like:** id laugh if i wasnt a bit worried

**IronDad:** Clint, if you drugged him, I swear you’ll have to sleep with an eye open tonight.

**Bird Uncle 1**: i didnt drug him! its just the coffee taking effect

**Science Uncle**: Peter has an enhanced metabolism, how much coffee did you give him?

**protec:** a loooot uncle bruce

**Mom™: **Cute and all, I even see Bruce tearing up, but seriously, Clint, he doesn’t seem fine.

**Mom™: **How much coffee did he get?

**Bird Uncle:** 3 cups

**protec:** times 4

**IronDad**: You gave him 12 cups of coffee? You’re on thin fucking ice, Barton.

**Bird Uncle 1:** fuck.

**Bird Uncle 1**: nat?

**Mom™: **Clint.

**Bird Uncle 1**: fuuuuck

**Bird Uncle 1:** look, hes fine

**Bird Uncle 1:** just a bit energetic

**Bird Uncle 1**: im sure that if he sleeps hell be fine

**you like**: exept he cant sleep bc he had too much coffee

**protec:** technically i can do drugs and be fine rigjt

**IronDad:** Hell fucking nah.

**Science Uncle**: I mean, he’s not wrong.

**Bird Uncle 2**: Id love to see that but im a bit worried tbh

**Bird Uncle 1**: fiine, im bringing him to the common room

**Bird Uncle 1:** we could have a movie night ;)

**Bird Uncle 1**: maybe petell sleep while watching ;))

**IronDad**: We’ll see.

* * *

Peter doesn’t feel bad, just super hyped. Clint leads him through the vents again, and they’re back in the common room. Peter honestly doesn’t feel like watching movies, he feels like running 60 miles and taking down some robberies. But he doesn’t complain, because he’s educated like that.

He greets everyone with a smile, noticing Pepper but not seeing Rhodes and Bruce. “Come on, Peter, what do you want to watch?” Tony asks from the sofa.

They sit on the ground, and Peter rests his head on Clint’s shoulder. “Can we watch WALL-E?”

“Oh, I love that movie,” Pepper says, putting on the movie and then looking back at him again. “You really shouldn’t have done that, Peter, it could be dangerous.”

And suddenly the ground seems so interesting. Peter nods. “I’m sorry.”

She shakes her head with a smile. “You’re still young; it’s okay to be curious, we just worry.”

He nods and decides to pay attention to the movie. He hadn’t had any sleep last night— well, he slept for two hours, but that doesn’t seem enough— so he decides he’ll try to sleep through all that coffee in his veins. Hopefully his metabolism would burn it all soon, and he’ll have a nice night of sleep.

He vaguely wakes up when he feels someone carrying him and covering him, whispering, “Good night, Pete.”

* * *

**IronDad:** I hope we have all settled the fact that if anything happens to Peter, people will die.

**you like:** agreed.

**Scary Aunt:** Agreed.

**Platypus:** I don’t know what happened, but I agree.

**Bird Uncle 2:** Agreed.

**Bird Uncle 1:** agreed.

**Science Uncle:** Hopefully the other guy agrees with me.

**Mom™: **I don’t think violence solves much, but I agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter brings home a stray animal, Thor early visits and there's a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, my little twinkle little stars!  
i would endlessly apologize for not updating sooner, but you all really shouldn't expect me to do better from now own  
i had like 2/3 of this chapter ready for two months, but i'm really invested in a spideypool fic at the moment and priorities are priorities,,,  
oh and notes!! I do /not/ own a cat, i googled all the shit you'll see today  
anyway, hope you enjoy the chap! sorry for grammar mistakes and typos :)

**peter-man:** ned

**peter-man**: ned

**peter-man:** ned

**the guy in the chair:** yeah? do u need ur notes back, bc i just got home and im not coming over the tower

**peter-man:** no

**peter-man:** what does a cat need

**the guy in the chair:** uh idk? why?

**peter-man**: can you search it up for me, karen is being inconvenient

**the guy in the chair:** u in ur suit?

**the guy in the chair:** did something happen?

**peter-man**: nothing happened

**peter-man:** just felt like swinging home

**the guy in the chair:** oookay um,

**the guy in the chair**: i googled it and ill just say the ones i find essential

**the guy in the chair:** a litter box, scoop and substrate, food and water bowls (plus food, duh), a brush aand a nail trimmer (for cats, not the human kind)

**the guy in the chair:** now u should get it toys, an identification tag, things like that. the site also recommends a scratching post and hideaways

**peter-man:** what would i do without you man

**the guy in the chair**: prolly die tbh but,,, what r u doing?

**peter-man**: um

**the guy in the chair:** do u have a stray cat with u?

**peter-man:** umm

**the guy in the chair**: omfg bro

**peter-man**: in my defense she was super hungry

**peter-man:** and cute

**peter-man:** shes smol and fluffy

**the guy in the chair:** tbh id do the same

**the guy in the chair:** u naming her?

**peter-man:** i dont know yet, karen suggests snowflake

**peter-man**: shes all whitey and she really reminds me of one

**the guy in the chair:** where r my pics u dumbass

**peter-man:** [[snowflake.jpg](https://healthzap.co/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/Cressy..jpg)]

**peter-man:** so photogenic,,,,

**the guy in the chair:** wow dude shes so cute!!

**the guy in the chair**: good luck with mr. stark tho

**peter-man:** ill try to sneak her in

**peter-man:** not much could go wrong right

**peter-man**: haha

**the guy in the chair:** good luck bro, dont get urself killed

* * *

Peter enters his room through the window, putting Snowflake down as fast as he could; she hadn't enjoyed swinging around and climbing a building. She isn't meowing though, so Peter feels like he can relax.

He puts his bags down and removes his mask, organizing a few things and placing hers on the window corner. He puts food in a bowl he bought and she immediately starts eating.

Peter smiles. "I have to put water here, be right back ok?" he asks quietly before leaving the bedroom.

Peter's first mistake is not asking Friday who was in the common room, because the doors open and he's facing The Winter Soldier. "Um, hi?" he says awkwardly.

Bucky stares at him and Peter sweats nervously, wanting to disappear. "Is that a water bowl for animals?" he finally asks, crossing his arms.

Peter’s second mistake is to panic. "No?"

"Did you bring a dog over to the tower?" Bucky asks, completely ignoring his unsure answer.

Peter shakes his head, but Bucky doesn't seem convinced. "Why do you have your suit on? Aren't you supposed to be studying or something?"

"I felt like swinging home after class," Peter explains.

They don't move or talk for a moment and Peter can barely breathe. "What is it?"

Peter looks away. "A cat"

To his surprise, Bucky doesn't get angry, yell or look disappointed; he looks... excited. "I won't tell Stark if you let me see it.”

Peter nods repeatedly, thanking Thor for Bucky's (apparent) love for cats. He quickly puts water in the bowl before walking back to the elevator. Bucky follows him silently, occasionally looking at him curiously, probably wanting to ask something.

Peter opens the door to his room carefully, not wanting to scare the feline. "Hey, girl," he whispers when she comes to him.

Bucky closes the door behind him and sits on the floor beside Peter. "She's adorable. What's her name?"

"Snowflake." Peter smiles. "Karen's idea”

Snowflake walks around them for a bit, still getting adjusted to the place and the newcomer. "Karen?" Bucky asks after she purrs adorably, rubbing her tail against his hand.

"My A.I.," Peter clarifies. "Mr. Stark made her for my suit and phone, like a kid version of Friday."

Bucky hums and brings Snowflake to his arms. _So cute_, Peter thinks, _so freaking cute_.

"Mini Boss, Boss requires to know your whereabouts. Shall I inform him about the cat you brought in?" Friday's voice fills the room, scaring Snowflake away from Bucky to her bed.

Peter looks at Bucky, a bit (read: a lot) desperate. "What do I do?"

Bucky shrugs, trying to get Snowflake on his lap again. He _shrugs_. Peter lets an exasperated sigh out, grabbing her much to Bucky’s displease. “Friday, tell Mr. Stark I’m coming,” he says and looks at the hero, who’s still sitting on the ground. “You coming?”

Bucky doesn’t answer; he simply gets up and waits for Peter to go ahead. Walking out of the bedroom with Snowflake in hands, Peter leads their way to Tony’s lab. He takes a deep breath before opening the glass door calling, “Mr. Stark?”

Tony stops working on who knows what, putting his safety glasses up and looking at him. He takes in a minute before asking, “Now, what the fuck is that?”

Peter swallows. “A- A cat?”

“I can see that, kid, now, _why _is there a cat in my tower?” Tony asks, crossing his arms.

Peter looks away, avoiding both Tony’s and Bucky’s eyes. “Um, you see, I decided to swing home, right? Then I saw her and she was meowing a lot and she just looked so hungry.”

Tony doesn’t seem to approve of Snowflake’s presence, it’s visibly noticeable. “And you thought it’d be a good idea to bring her here.”

“It’s not like I have anywhere else to take her,” Peter debates. “Plus, she’s so cute; can we please keep her, Mr. Stark?”

“No.”

Peter tries his puppy eyes that were, by the way, almost tearing up. “Pretty please, dad?”

He hears Bucky chuckling behind him, because Peter seems to only call Tony ‘dad’ when he’s onto something or when he wants something. Tony, on the other hand, sighs tiredly, he really couldn’t deny anything to his— the kid.

“Fine, but you’re cleaning her shit up and feeding her. I don’t want to see any cat piss around,” he says. “Bucky, you’re in this too; you and Pete take care of her. Three strikes and she’s out.”

Peter smiles, ignoring Bucky’s frown, and runs to hug him. “Thank you so much!”

Snowflake meows in dissatisfaction between them, and Peter lets go of the man. “Sorry, girl,” he whispers before looking at Tony with a smile once again. “Thank you.”

When Bucky and Peter are leaving, they hear a quiet “Fucking puppy eyes” and burst into laughs.

* * *

**protec:** [peter-bucky-and-snowflake.jpg]

**protec:** look, ned! mr. stark let her stay :)

**Mom™:** Peter, I don’t know who Ned is but we’re certainly not him.

**Bird Uncle 1:** a cat??? really tony?

**Iron Dad:** He can be persuasive when he wants.

**Responsible Uncle:** And by that, he means Peter used his puppy eyes on him.

**Bird Uncle 2:** For real tho, why a cat? Why not a dog?

**protec:** because shes cute

**Science Uncle:** What’s her name, Peter? I’d like to meet her when possible.

**Scary Aunt:** I would be fond of meeting her too.

**Bird Uncle 1:** people really be out there being cat people huh

**protec:** you shouldnt talk like that about cat people just because you prefer dogs, clint!

**protec:** dogs are disappointed on you

**Bird Uncle 2:** Yeah, Clint, stop animal preference shaming people

**Bird Uncle 1:** wow you just typed that out huh

**Bird Uncle 1**: im sorry, pete, cats are nice too i guess

**Mom™:** I think she is very cute! Bucky used to take care of a lot of cats before the war.

**Mom™:** Now that I talk about him, why didn’t he say anything here yet?

**protec**: oh, hes cuddling with her! theyre very cute

**Bird Uncle 1:** hmmm

**protec:** what?

**Bird Uncle 1:** nothing,,,

**protec:** anywaay, ms. black widow, ma’am, and bruce, we’re on my room!

**Scary Aunt:** Call me Natasha, Peter.

**Scary Aunt**: We’re on our way.

**Scary Aunt:** Oh, I almost forgot; Stark, if you dare attempt to kick her out, knives will be thrown.

**Iron Dad:** This family is so fucked up.

**Mom™:** Language!

* * *

Peter’s anxiety bubbles up at the thought of Ms. Romanoff and Bruce coming to his room; he takes a few deep breaths, ignoring Bucky’s looks at him. There’s a knock on the door.

“Pete? It’s Bruce and Nat, can we come in?” a quiet voice asks, Bruce’s.

Peter gets up in a heartbeat, walking to the door and opening it with a smile. “Hi!”

He lets the ex-assassin and scientist come in, stepping out of the way and closing the door behind them. They walk and sit on the floor next to Bucky, where Snowflake was playing.

“She’s adorable,” Bruce whispers to himself.

Peter smiles and let them pat, grab and play with her. Bucky seems rather jealous of them, which makes Peter feel more relaxed about having three of the world’s mightiest heroes in his room. Yes, he had dinner with them yesterday and yes, he’s known Bruce for a long time now, but that doesn’t make the situation any easier, he’s still getting used to being around them.

Then he remembers of something he’s been meaning to tell Mr. Stark and might lighten the mood. “Oh, I just remembered something!” he says, grinning. The three heroes turn to him, waiting for him to continue. “Did you know Mr. Rogers made a bunch of PSAs for teenagers? They played them all the time back in high school!”

At first, no one dares to say anything. Then, Bucky breaks into a laugh. “I’d never guess that, bud, you have to show me those,” he says between chuckles.

Ms. Romanoff smirks, muttering how “great blackmail material” the videos would be, while Bruce smiles.

Peter picks up his phone and they spend the next one hour watching Captain America’s PSAs and shows he made back on his days. “Man, we need to show the others these. Especially that stupid song,” Bucky says, grabbing his own phone.

* * *

**you like**: stevie why didnt you tell me you had a song

**you like:** and psas

**you like:** i mean, “so, your body is changing”

**Bird Uncle 1:** wait what??

**Iron Dad:** Oh?

**Mom™:** Oh my God, who showed you those?

**Mom™:** I thought they’d have stopped showing them by now.

**you like:** [[Star-Spangled-Man-With-A-Plan.mp4]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i574Em3IrI)

**you like:** pete said they play the psas all the time in high school

**Bird Uncle 2:** Dude, those r gold

**Bird Uncle 2:** Steve, man, I’ll never look at u the same way I did b4

**Iron Dad:** Peter! Why didn’t you show me these before?

**Iron Dad:** It’s good to know good ol’ Cap was loved that much even back in time.

**Iron Dad**: Great song.

**Mom™:** Knock it off, Tony.

**Mom™:** Also, Peter, I thought you respected me?

**protec:** i do, mr. rogers, its just that-

**protec**: i really couldnt keep those from the team its just

**protec:** so good

**protec:** and im sorry, mr. stark, i kept forgetting and just remembered of it now!

**Science Uncle:** Indeed; I feel much better about all the embarrassing things I’ve done now.

**Mom™:** Is that even supposed to make me feel better?

**Bird Uncle 1:** WHEEZE wtF cap?

* * *

Peter smiles at the texts, enjoying watching the team’s interaction when a lightning breaks through the clean sky, followed by a loud thunder. Peter looks at his company in confusion, “Is that…?”

Bruce sighs. “Yeah, kid, looks like Thor decided to early visit.”

Peter beams in excitement, getting up quickly and putting Snowflake down. “You coming?” he asks, opening the door.

They nod, not as agitated, and follow him downstairs, where Peter knew Thor had landed, on the penthouse’s balcony. Getting there, Peter spots the god talking to his dad with— is that Loki by his side?

Confirming his suspicions and putting on words his thoughts, Bucky is the first one to step up and ask, “Tony, Thor, why is Loki here?”

Tony spins around to take a look at them. He shrugs. “Look like he was being mind controlled. Another redempted hero or something for us to take care of.”

Mr. Loki frowns, crossing his arms. “I am no hero, Stark. I remain The God of Mischief.”

Peter watches their interaction, feeling a bit unsure of what to do. He watches Ms. Romanoff leave and Bruce walk to Mr. Thor, greeting him with a smile. He and Bucky remain still, both wondering how to act.

Making his decision, Peter smiles and walks to Mr. Loki, offering his hand. “Hi! I’m Peter; it’s nice to meet you.”

Mr. Thor and Bruce stop talking, he notices Bucky’s breathing stops and Tony, after a second, breaks the silence with a laugh. Mr. Loki, looking rather startled, shakes his hand.

“It is indeed nice to meet you, young one.”

Peter moves to Mr. Thor, still smiling and offers his hand again. “Hi! I’m sure you heard me introduce myself. It’s nice to meet you!”

The man laughs in awe. “It is wonderful to meet you, Tonyson! You are pure, child, we shall see if you are worthy later!”

Peter blushes and looks at Tony, silently asking if Thor had called him “Tonyson” because he told Thor Peter was his son. Tony shrugs and gives his best celebrity smile.

“Well, as you know I’m a genius, billionaire and many other things, thus I have many responsibilities. I have to go now. Have fun and please don’t break anything, note that includes the city and the world,” he says and leaves, giving Peter a kiss on the forehead.

Bucky pokes Peter on the shoulder, making him turn around. “I’m going to train or something. Can’t trust on Loki. If you need help with anything ask for the ceiling to call me and I’ll come, stay safe,” he says, looking rather uncomfortable.

Peter nods and watches him leave. Turning back to the gods and Bruce, he sees Thor and the scientist walk to the sofa and sit down, excitedly chatting about something. He looks at Loki, who watches their interaction silently, with his hands behind his back.

“Hey, do you— um, would you like to get some ice cream with me?” he asks anxiously.

There are a few ways of how Loki would react, those being him looking at Peter with pity, telling Peter to go away with a scoff, trying to kill Peter, or maybe accepting his offer. Much to Peter’s surprise, the god studies him for what seemed like an eternity and nods.

“Wow, um, we can walk if you’re fine with it! This way you can get to know the city and the streets,” he says, walking by his side to the elevator.

Loki nods again. “I suppose that is fine.”

Peter smiles and they go down in silence, leaving the tower by one of the hidden entrances.

“You do not seem afraid of me, young one, why is that?” Loki asks while they walk, and Peter notices he changes his shape to a female one.

Peter gapes at her. “Wow, that’s so cool! Do you think people won’t recognize you now? I mean, not many would if you were a man, but now I’m sure no one will. Anyway, you look so pretty! I should call you Ms. Loki now, right?”

The god nods, still surprised by Peter’s personality. She continues to stare at him, waiting for him to answer her question.

When Peter realizes she’s waiting, he jumps, saying, “Oh! I mean, there’s no reason for me to, is there? Tony said you were being mind controlled and I believe him, plus, you haven’t really done anything to me, have you?”

Loki doesn’t answer. She looks at him in awe, wondering how this boy could be so innocent and kind. He’s Stark’s son, how did he even manage that?

“Oh, look, we’re here!” Peter announces when they get to the place.

They enter the shop and walk to the attendant. They smile at the sight of Peter.

“Ehi, Pete, è passato un po 'di tempo. Chi è il tuo amico?” (Hey, Pete, it's been a while! Who's your friend?)

Peter smiles back at them. “Questo è Loki! L'ho incontrata oggi e le sto mostrando un po 'la città.” (This is Loki! I met her today and I'm showing her the city a bit.)

Loki nods at the person and they nod at her. “Alright, how can I help you today?”

Peter hands Loki a menu and says, “I’ll have the usual!”

They nod and look at Loki, waiting to write down her choice. “I’ll have this Royal Mint Sundae, if you don’t mind.”

They smile and announce the price, to which Peter immediately gets his wallet and pays, before Loki can even consider paying hers. She glares at him, though not angry really, and Peter smiles awkwardly.

They get their ice creams and Peter decides to talk about his life a bit. He tells Loki about how Tony sent way more recommendation letters than necessary to MIT, complaining about how he could’ve started to study there way earlier, if he wanted to. Peter, however, didn’t want to leave Ned behind and to be the weird young kid that was in college before his time.

He also tells her about the private jet Tony set up so he and Ned could study there without moving. It would take him thirty minutes to get to MIT and Ned had thanked him and Tony so many times he lost count at 43. They’re also very careful not to be spotted, obviously.

Loki is silent, nodding at some things and smiling at others, making a note to herself to protect Stark’s son at all costs. She decides, at some point, that she and Thor should take him to Asgard. Stark’s thoughts on it aren’t really necessary, so as they walk back to the tower and find Thor again, she tells him her idea.

“We shall take Young One to meet Asgard,” she says, and Peter’s eye widen. “You shall as well see if he is worthy, though I do not have doubts he will be.”

Peter watches both gods, still shaken, and Thor nods excitedly. “Of course!” They walk to the balcony and Thor calls, “Heimdall! We are giving Starkson a visit through Asgard!”

The next thing Peter knows is that Loki is holding his wrist and they’re flying, being pulled by something through what seems to be a portal of some kind. It’s beautiful and he can’t close his mouth, especially when they finally get to the place itself.

“Wow.”

He looks around, spotting who he thinks is Heimdall, and animatedly walks to him. “Hi, I’m Peter! It’s so nice to meet you and visit Asgard! It’s like a dream, this is so cool! How can you teleport us, wait, how can you even hear Thor? Is it only him or do you think that if I called, you’d hear me? Can you hear people from other realms too or—” Peter’s cut off by the man’s chuckle.

He looks at him embarrassed. “I’m so sorry—” he tries, but Heimdall dismisses it with his hand.

“It is fine, child, you are not bothering me. In truth, I am admired by your person,” he says, making Peter blush.

He nods him a “Thanks” and Thor and Loki walk him out of there to the castle. He meets a lot of people on the way there, they all greet Thor with adoration and respect, ask about Peter (“He is a friend’s son, a truly pure and wholesome child!” Thor said) and pretty much ignore Loki.

By the time they’re finally walking into the castle, Peter turns to Loki and says, “I’m sorry they treat you so poorly, you deserve better.”

Loki smiles and steps closer to him. When Peter thinks their trip is finally over, a rather familiar woman approaches them.

“Thor, Loki! You’re back early, who’s this you brought with you?” she asks, a smile on her face.

Then Thor hands Peter his hammer and, without really thinking about it, he holds it. When he finally realizes what he’s done, Peter blushes and panics. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”

Thor and Loki smile proudly, and it’s Thor who elaborates, “Mother, this is Tonyson, so young and yet so honorable! He shall rule Asgard in case I am not reachable.”

Thor’s mother, Frigga— Peter remembers—, smiles. “I don’t think that’ll come so soon, son, but it is wonderful to meet someone who is worthy and fully human!”

Peter spends long minutes rambling about how much of a responsibility that’d be, how he really can’t rule a whole planet, mildly panicking. The gods smile at him and Frigga chuckles, saying that it’s fine, but he’ll always be welcome if he changes his mind or wants to visit again.

Time goes by unnoticed, Frigga tells Peter about Thor’s and Loki’s many child stories and Peter talks about his life at the Tower. At some point, the woman has to leave, leaving two gods talking about the hundreds and hundreds times Loki had attempted and successed in stabbing Thor.

Peter laughs, plays around and talks, he has a great time with the gods. Loki makes him a flower crown and Peter braids hers and Thor’s hair. Then when it starts to get dark, Thor suggests they go back home. Heimdall gives them a ride and they arrive at the same spot they’ve left, Peter has Mjolnir in hand, his flower crown on his head and both Loki and Thor behind him, still smiling proudly.

Tony is staring at them, mouth half open, as he mutters, “What the fuck?”

* * *

**Iron Dad:** Right, so, I’ve found Peter.

**you like:** and where the hell is he? its been a whole day

**Mom™:** I’d say language, but I was worried the whole time.

**Iron Dad:** Thor and Loki took him to Asgard. He’s also worthy, apparently.

**Bird Uncle 2:** Of course he is, bc between the avengers and a cute kid he’d obviously be the one

**Bird Uncle 1:** damn right hed be

**Bird Uncle 1**: where is he now? i see both thor and loki (who have braided hair??) on the kitchen but not the kid

**Iron Dad:** Sleeping. He was pretty tired after all.

**Responsible Uncle:** I hope you understand how I feel every time you disappear, Tony.

**Iron Dad:** Yadda, yadda.

**you like:** snowflake literally didnt shut up the whole day

**you like:** next time peters taking her with him

**Science Uncle:** I thought you liked her?

**you like:** theres only so much meowing i can hear in one day without going insane

**Mom™:** I’m sure Peter meant no harm, Bucky; he probably didn’t even see time passing.

**Scary Aunt:** Very likely.

**Responsible Uncle:** Well, everyone, I’ll be acting on my name and actually going to sleep. You should as well, good night.

**Iron Dad:** Nighty, nighty, honey bear.

** Mom™:** Goodnight, everyone.

* * *

During Peter and Ned’s travel to campus the next day, Peter tells him about everything that happened. Ned mildly faints but listens carefully, fangirls over Thor, asks about Loki and congratulates him on being worthy.

Classes go well, he eats and helps the interns out, helps Pepper with papers he’d worked on before (she’s testing him, though he’s not supposed to know, so he doesn’t say anything) and everything’s just as normal as it can be until that moment.

Because the only thing Peter never even thought could happen to him happens. Naturally, he panics.

He’s about to leave 54th floor, heading to the elevators, thinking about a new web prototype, when Ryan approaches him. “Peter!” he hears and turns around.

Ryan is one of the interns; he’s known him from some time now. He’s a black tall, strong and handsome man. Peter tries not to stare much every time he comes to sight, but it’s hard when he smiles brightly and talks excitedly about the projects he and his friends are working on. He occasionally asks Peter for advice and help with things, to which Peter’s response is always “Of course!”

He’s 27, but Peter doesn’t think it really matters if he’s to be honest. The only thing that matters is that he’ll never be brave enough to ask for his number or ask if he dates guys. So, he only watches from the distance, as he’s always done with The Winter Soldier (who is living! with him! and talking! to him!).

Ryan walks to him with a bright smile on his face and asks, “So, I’ve been wondering for some time now, is there any chance you’re into dudes or something?”

Peter flushes. Why’s he asking him this? Is _he_ into Peter? Impossible, he knows, but a man can only hope. “Um, what?” he asks, instead of something useful. Like an answer.

“I’m sorry, are you not comfortable answering that question?” He looks at Peter apologetically.

“Oh, no! I’m— yeah, I’m— yes,” he tries. Key word: tries.

Ryan smiles and his shoulders fall in relief. “So… would you want to go out with me on a date?”

Peter looks at him with his mouth open, like a fish. “What?”

The older man chuckles and points his finger at Peter. “Would you want to go out,” he says and points at himself. “With me on a date?”

“Yes!” Peter quickly says. “I mean, yes, yes, I’d— I’d love to.”

“Great! I’ll come get you at eight, is that okay?”

Peter nods, still not believing his eyes, and Ryan leaves. Did he just— Did a man just ask him out? _Ryan_? Ask _Peter _out? Ned needs to know about this.

* * *

**protec:** NED, DO YOU REMEMER RYAN?

**protec:** oh no, wrong chat again, sorry, guys

**Iron Dad:** No, no, come back; tell us more about this Ryan.

**Bird Uncle 2:** Also, how do u keep getting the chats wrong? I mean, this is clearly a _group_ chat.

**protec:** um, so, i only ever had Ned on my phone and i just used to tap the first chat that appeared

**protec:** but anyway, Ryan’s just an intern

**Iron Dad:** Is he bothering you? Did he hurt you? Does he know something he shouldn’t?

**Scary Aunt:** We can shut him up.

**Bird Uncle 1**: all we need is a word, kid

**protec:** guys, oh my god! it’s fine, he’s not bothering me or anything.

**Iron Dad:** Then what? You sent that text like your life depended on it.

**protec:** ,,, you see

**Mom™:** So he is bothering you. Son, I’ll have you know I don’t like bullies.

**protec:** no!!! he’s fine, um,,,

**Iron Dad:** So?

**protec:** i’d rather,, talk about this in person actually, but you’re not here, and if i’m telling you it can’t hurt to tell everyone else too, right?

**Responsible Uncle:** Kid, I’m starting to get really worried here.

**Science Uncle:** Are you hurt? Did he try to do something to you?

**protec**: stop! what is it with you all and me getting hurt, anyway?

**you like:** u see, pete…

**protec:** okay, w h a t e v e r, back to what i was trying to say

**protec:** i’m not exactly,,, straight,,,

**Bird Uncle 1:** ooOHH!

**Scary Aunt:** That’s completely fine, Peter.

**Science Uncle:** We wouldn’t judge you because of that Pete; not because of anything, really.

**Responsible Uncle:** We love you no matter what, squirt.

**Bird Uncle 2:** Yeah! We’ll always support you.

**Mom™:** You’re family, Peter, you’ll always be important to us.

**you like:** hey, its ok, im gay too

**Iron Dad:** That’s just wonderful, Pete!

**Iron Dad:** What I’m trying to get is how does this relate to Ryan? Do you like him?

**protec:** well, i’m actually bi, bucky, but n o i c e!

**protec:** and thank you guys so much, i may have cried a bit,,

**protec:** and, um, he asked me out,, on a date?

**Bird Uncle 1**: okay, whats his middle name

**Iron Dad:** We have three interns name “Ryan” and two are over 30. Peter…

**protec:** oh my god, dad. clint.

**protec:** *Mr. Stark

**protec**: ugh, whatever. anyway, i’m 18, you know i can date whoever i want.

**Scary Aunt**: He’s right. If Steve or Bucky ever date anyone, there’ll be at least a 50 years difference.

**Bird Uncle 1**: who says grandma steve wont date another 99 yo?

**protec:** okay, i do NOT want to imagine that

**protec**: now, can you please stop stalking him. i know you are.

**you like:** when u going out?

**protec:** today,,, and i need help

**protec:** i don’t think i’ve ever been to a date before

**Bird Uncle 1:** you think?

**protec:** it’s a long story

**Scary Aunt:** You can tell me about it while I help you out. On my way.

**protec:** !! thank you, ms. romanoff!!

* * *

By the time Ms. Romanoff knocks on his door, his holographic clock over the bed hits 6 p.m. He excitedly jumps to greet the woman with a smile. “Hi, Ms—”

“It’s Natasha for you,” she interrupts.

Peter smiles softly, not willing to go against the Black Widow’s words. “Hi, Natasha, thank you for coming to help! I literally have no idea what to do.”

She walks in and Peter closes the door behind her. Natasha looks around while Peter paces nervously in his place, watching as she opens his closet door. She seems to be very disappointed, because she stares at it for a long time before looking back at him again.

“I’m disappointed.”

Peter chuckles nervously. “Yeah, well, you see, I’m a nerd, I don’t— I never really cared about these things before and—”

Natasha smiles and pats him in the back, leading him to sit down on his bed. “That’s fine, Pete, I’m just teasing you a bit. Now, first things first, you need a shower. You’re starting to smell.”

Peter had spent the whole day in a sweater, he probably did smell. He nodded and jumped into his feet, walking to his bathroom and before closing the door, saying, “I’ll try not to take too much time, but I’m really anxious and I can’t promise I’ll wash myself twice.”

Facing himself in the mirror, Peter hears a small laugh and smiles. He’ll do fine, he’ll be fine, Natasha is going to help him, it’s just a date, he doesn’t even know the guy, he’s just a crush. He repeats that over and over as he undresses, stepping into the tub.

The bath is relaxing and relieving, much to Peter’s pleasure. As he gets out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he feels clean and smelling good. He’s confused when he doesn’t see Natasha, but rather relaxed that he could now put on his underwear without stepping back into the bathroom.

He sits on the bed, staring at his feet as he waits for a knock on the door. Well, there isn’t really a knock, as Natasha enters the room with multiple clothes, hangers and a bag in her hands.

She smiles at him. “Hey there, short stack, I brought you some things.”

The clothes are actually hers. Peter’s first reaction is to say there’s no need to borrow him her own things, but she insists, and Natasha’s words, as well as Pepper’s, are final.

They discuss over the pieces she shows him for about half an hour before they decide on something. A tight yellow turtleneck, high-waisted baggy jeans and a generic pair of white _Fila_’s. He looked amazing.

Peter hugs her. “Oh my god, I love this so much? Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Instead of putting gel or some product on his hair as Peter thought she would, Natasha messes with his curls even more. He loves everything about it, almost tearing up when she opens her bag.

“Uh, uh, no crying! I’ll do your makeup now.” Before Peter can interjects, she adds, “Nothing fancy, baby spider, just some soft blush to match your soft skin.”

He actually blushes faintly after she says that, to which she even laughs at. He lets her do her magic, and when she says he can look, he really does his best not to let tears fall. He looks adorable, as much as he hates to admit.

On his temple areas and entering his cheeks a bit, his face is redder. His inner corners are highlighted and his lips have sparkly and pinkish gloss all over them. Peter’s self-esteem was never really high, but at the moment, he knows he looks cute.

“Oh my god, Nat!” He cries dramatically. “I look so good, thank you so much!”

“You owe me one.” She smiles at him and ne nods repeatedly.

Peter helps her pack her things and they leave the bedroom. He can’t help but jump in excitement as he uses the elevator to head down to the main entry. There’s a huge, dorky smile on his face as he steps out of the tower.

Just a second later, a car pulls up and Ryan walks out of it, looking as handsome as ever, the usual beautiful smile brightening up his face.

“Hey, Pete!” he says, coming closer and, oh god, he has a flower bouquet.

The roses are yellow and white and they perfectly match Peter’s outfit. He really feels like crying. When Ryan hands him them, he immediately hugs him tight.

“Thank you!”

The taller man laughs, brushing Peter’s hair with his hand. “Feeling needy today, are we?”

He flushes and pulls him away. “I’m so sorry, I’m just really nervous and excited, I didn’t mean to—“

Ryan laughs again, grabbing his hand gently and looking at him with his dreamy caramel eyes. “Hey, it’s fine, I’m just playin’ with you. Let’s go, yeah? I have this amazing place you’ll love to see, the people are so nice, they remind me of you sometimes.”

Peter smiles, blushing harder at the feeling of Ryan’s big hand holding his tiny one. He may not know him well, but his little dorky crush was probably about to become a big fat one.

“Yeah, let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THERE IS /A/ REASON FOR THIS, it will make sense later on :) or did y'all really expect me to tag this winterspider and not write it???? but to explain a bit, bucky's just pete's celebrity crush yet, and hey, you can have multiple crushes at the same time  
also, i really didn't want to make a big deal about ages, but i couldn't help it :(  
i never really thought they mattered (as long as it's legal!) because there's a 10 year difference between my parents, but a lot of fanfics i read make a huge deal out of it.  
see you guys next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, at this point, i dont even know how long its been since an update  
im actually going to apologize for those who enjoy this fanfic, because this chapter is short and it s u c k s
> 
> READ END NOTES! :)

**protec:** im in tears.

**protec:** WHAT THE DUCK, GUYS, WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE

**protec:** I CAN SEE YOU COMING THROUGH THE WINDOW, DONT CRASH THE PLACE, WE ARE FINE, HE IS NOT HURTING ME

**protec:** I REPEAT, HE IS NOT HURTING ME

**Bird Uncle 1:** well, don’t send a text like that if you don’t want us to worry!

**Iron Dad:** I swear, you’ll be the death of me.

**Bird Uncle 2:** U scared the shit outta us, man!

**Responsible Uncle:** You and your father will make my head go white in no time.

**protec:** i didnt mean it like that!! i cant help it if you guys worry too much!!

**protec:** are you back home? i cant see you anymore

**Science Uncle:** They came back.

**protec:** thank the gods

**Scary Aunt:** Now, you still own us an explanation.

**protec:** i meant like!!! like hes just so nice!! i dont deserve him

**you like:** think uve got the roles switched.

**protec:** no, like, seriously!!!

**protec:** he brought me to his familys bar

**protec:** theyre so kind and lovely, i cant even

**Iron Dad:** That’s it? The Avengers assembled because you’re whiny?

**Bird Uncle 1:** dont be rude, dad, hes just precious

**protec:** im not the one to blame!! yall just overreacted!

**you like:** in my defense, the fact that u said that u were crying is v suggestive

**protec:** ugh, ill just- go back to my date, what the hell, guys

* * *

Ryan sits down in front of Peter with a smile. “Was that Iron Man I just saw flying away or am I getting crazy?”

He had went to the bathroom, so Peter thought it’d be a good idea to text his family so they’d know things were going amazing. He sees how that went now.

“Yeah… They misunderstood a text I sent and thought I was in danger,” Peter says, sighing and ruffling his hair in embarrassment.

Ryan’s head tilts to the side, smile still in face. “They…?”

Peter hides his face in his hands, now truly unable to hide his red face and ears. “I’m sorry, they’re just so overprotective.”

He laughs. “Come on, Pete, you have all of the Avengers looking after you and you’re apologizing? I should be the one doing that, am I making you uncomfortable? Is that why you sent the text?”

“Absolutely not!” Peter immediately says. “I just said that I was in tears, ‘cause your family is so nice, and this place is so cozy and homelike. I really like it here.”

The young hero can’t help but smile. The bar’s whole atmosphere was peaceful and welcoming; it didn’t smell like alcohol and cigarettes, but like flowers and sweet perfume. The woodwork and ornaments also added a friendly look to the place.

The waiters were courteous and hospitable, treating him with such sweetness he’s never been before. He noticed it wasn’t just towards him, every costumer was respected and they all seemed to be pleased with the employee’s behaviors.

Peter loved everything about it. The place didn’t attract bad intended people for its appearance, there was quiet and good music playing in the background and everyone respected everyone’s boundaries. It was almost unreal.

Ryan’s smile fell. “So, Pete, this is what I wanted to talk to you about.”

He frowned. Did they have to leave for some reason; maybe he’d done something wrong? He nodded, so the man would keep talking.

“I asked you out because I’ve wanted to do that for a long while, but now I don’t really have anything to lose.”

Peter starts to worry. He can now understand how the team felt when he said that, what is Ryan on about? His frown gets deeper as he gets more and more concerned as Ryan talks.

He takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes. “I’m moving to Brazil.”

Peter looks at him in silence before asking, “What?”

It’s so sudden, so out of nowhere, Peter doesn’t even know how to react. He feels quite bad for not feeling so sad, but that has to be understandable, as he and Ryan aren’t close friends.

“I was born there, but I was barely two when we moved here. My dad’s got his dreams’ job offer there, and we have family, so we’re moving back,” he says, his shoulders fall middle sentence and he looks down.

Peter smiles, in hope he’d be reassuring Ryan there’s no need to feel ashamed at all. “I’m very happy for your dad! I’m sure you’ll readjust and make new friends very easily, too, as you’re very easy to talk to.”

It’s clear by the way the man smiles and sighs that he understands that Peter’s not offended by anything. Sure, he’s a bit disappointed by the lost opportunity of a maybe good relationship they could’ve had, but that was hoping for too much now. He’s happy for him.

They spend the rest of their time talking about everything and nothing. As opposite of Peter, Ryan’s good at talking and smoothly changing subjects. He makes good jokes and lights up the mood very easily.

By the time the clock hits two, Ryan’s dad comes to their table, them being the only costumers left, and smiles. “I’m sorry to interrupt your date, but I fear it’s time to close.”

Peter immediately apologizes for troubling them, but the older man is quick to brush it off with a smile. “Thank you for keeping him company, Pete, he always speaks highly of you.”

The young hero feels his ears burn as he smiles. “Thank you, Mr. Santos; I’ll have you know your bar is a very lovely and welcoming place. I’d also like to congratulate you for your job offer! It’s always good news to hear about people getting to work with what they love.”

The older man laughs wholeheartedly and pats him on the back. Ryan guides Peter out of the bar and they take a taxi back to the tower, holding hands the whole time.

When the car stops, Peter feels almost pained to leave. “Am I going to see you again?”

Ryan smiles sadly, brushing his hand. “I don’t think so. You were a great friend, Pete, and you have a bright future ahead. Be brave, okay? So you can achieve all of your dreams.”

Peter sniffed. No, he was not crying. Maybe he was getting sick. He wouldn’t cry. “You too,” he says, smiling and getting up.

The taller boy chuckles and gets up too, surprising him with a kiss on the cheek. He enters the car again, leaving Peter behind, standing and wondering how he could’ve been so lucky to have met such nice people.

* * *

**Uncle Bird 1:** wheres pete? shouldnt he be home already?

**Responsible Uncle:** He’s not?

**Scary Aunt:** I thought he was.

**Bird Uncle 2:** I’ve been on the common room this whole time and I didn’t see him come in

**Science Uncle:** What are you even doing there?

**Bird Uncle 2:** Listen, it’s none of ur business

**Iron Dad:** Can we focus on the fact that Peter’s been gone for three hours?

**Iron Dad:** The last time we saw him was when we assembled. That was around eleven.

**Mom™: **Tony, you’re not doing what I think you are, are you?

**Iron Dad:** It’s been too long! This is almost the time he gets home from patrolling. He doesn’t like going to sleep late on school nights.

**Bird Uncle 1:** how did he even dare deny he was a dad

**Iron Dad:** Anyway, I’m coming, and if he’s fine, well, at least I’ll know it.

**Mom™: **I can’t believe we’re doing this.

**Responsible Uncle:** “We”?

**Bird Uncle 2:** What, are u not coming?

**Scary Aunt:** If you idiots keep texting we’re going to leave you behind.

**Bird Uncle 1:** but youre texting too!

**Iron Dad:** Clint.

**Bird Uncle 1:** coming!

**you like:** ure all morons.

**you like:** i cant even believe this.

**Mom™: **Bucky? What are you talking about?

**you like:** uve been searching for like half an hour right?

**Bird Uncle 2:** Yeah, y?

**Bird Uncle 2:** I’m actually p worried at this point. The bar was closed and no1 saw anything suspicious.

**you like:** oh my god.

**you like:** this is hilarious.

**Iron Dad:** Are you fucking out of your mind? How is Peter missing a funny thing?

**you like:** hes sleeping.

**Bird Uncle 1:** what?

**you like:** u forgot to check his bedroom. hes sleeping. ure all idiots.

**Iron Dad:** Are you serious right now?

**you like:** dead serious, stark.

**you like:** ask friday.

**Scary Aunt:** I’m going on vacation for a few days. Being close to you all has been affecting me.

**Science Uncle:** Oh my god.

**Uncle Bird 2:** Idek what 2 say. We’re coming back.

**Uncle Bird 1:** i dont know if i should laugh or cry

**Uncle Bird 1:** so im gonna do both

**Responsible Uncle:** I am so done.

**Mom™: **I’m… going to bed.

**Iron Dad:** I feel like we’re never living this down.

**Iron Dad:** I’m also mad at Peter right now.

**Iron Dad:** He could’ve texted.

**Science Uncle:** It’s not his fault you’re all helpless.

**Science Uncle:** Since Rhodey isn’t here now, I should tell you to go to sleep. It’s late.

**you like:** if i had a soul id be laughing it out.

**Bird Uncle 2:** What does that even mean?

**Bird Uncle 1:** sigh. good night yall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for being like this smh  
so, this chapter is short and its terrible cause im going on a break for a while  
"oh, but, kohi, you almost never update, youre gonna do worse now?"  
haha funny story, remember that spideypool fanfic im writing that i talked about? im extremely invested in it because i /need/ to finish it soon. im starting high school this year, getting a job, and one of my teachers has us writing a book.  
so, im in despair to finish that shit :)  
when im done with it, if im not too busy with the school book, i promise ill update as soon as i can  
im sorry again!   
(i know this whole fanfic sucks and no one really cares, but better safe than sorry)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is unintelligible. Peter does not get him at all.  
He still appreciates him considerably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES!!!  
yes it's me c:
> 
> i'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long! but on the good side, i have my life mostly put together! i finished all my main projects and everything's good for now. despite the pandemic.
> 
> also sorry for the short amount of texting in this one, but i like it! hope you guys enjoy it just as much :)

**protec:** hello? is anybody there?

**protec:** did everyone die or something? mr. rogers and natasha are usually back from their run by now

**protec:** okay, im starting to get actually a bit worried

**protec:** … guys?

* * *

Peter gets out of bed relatively early that day. It’s Saturday, and he usually gets up later on weekends, but for some unknown reason, his body is up and energized at 6. 6 a.m. Gods help him.

He walks out of his room silently, knowing well if Tony isn’t in his lab, he’s getting sleep for once. Hoping to meet Pepper on the kitchen, he takes the elevator. He’s still sleepy, so he relies on Friday to know where he’s going.

He walks out on the right floor, thank Tony for high tech, but doesn’t see anyone. He knows Mr. Rogers is usually back from his run at this time, and Natasha usually either leaves or gets back, too. He frowns, pouring some milk on a bowl before getting the cereal.

Having grabbed Snowflake with him, he pats her gently and eats his meal while watching the sunrise. It’s really peaceful, he notices, maybe he should wake up early more often.

By the time he’s done eating, no one’s up yet. No one answers him on the group chat either. He frowns deeper, trying not to worry as he goes to the main common room, throwing his body on the soft sofa and grabbing a remote and controller.

He lets Snowflake block his vision with her furry tail as he attempts to play his game in piece, not really seriously being bothered. He’s trying not to worry, but it’s surely not working.

As if sensing his stress and anxiety from afar, the elevator door opens, and Bucky walks out with a very prominent bedhead. Peter swears he hears a soft, quiet, “Mornin’”. He swears.

He smiles quite nervously, watching as Snow almost excitedly makes her way to the man, rubbing her face on his ankles.

“Good morning,” Peter tries. Bucky nods, eyes still closed, and somehow he guides himself to grab a snack. “Do you know where everyone is? I know it’s Saturday, but like, everyone disappeared!”

Bucky doesn’t answer at first. He doesn’t even seem to notice Peter talking to him. It takes him a couple moments to drink some water and actually look at the younger man.

To Peter’s surprise, Bucky snorts, apparently remembering whatever may have happened when he was gone. “They went looking for you,” he says, sitting on a sofa close to where he was, putting Snowflake on his lap.

“What do you mean?”

It doesn’t make any sense; why would they be looking for him? He’s right there, on the tower, just a couple floors beneath everyone’s rooms!

Bucky smirks and simply says, “Check the group chat” before closing his eyes and laying his head back.

Peter furrows an eyebrow and pauses his game, which he wasn’t even paying attention to anymore, and grabs his phone. As he scrolls down the conversation he missed, he groans and puts his head in his hands.

“When will they learn I’m not a kid anymore? Honestly, if I had spent the night out, that’d be nobody’s business,” he says. Bucky opens an eye to glance at him, raising an eyebrow. “Well, yeah, I’d tell you guys if I did, but…”

They still treat him like a child. And, don’t get him wrong, he likes the attention, but it gets actually annoying after a while. They’re taking the whole “parenting thing” to another level, and Peter’s honestly done with it.

Bucky seems to see something in his face or something, because he lets Snow go of his hold and opens both of his eyes, not exactly looking at him, but having him in sight.

“Seems like there’s more to it than that,” he says.

Peter knows there is. There’s always been. How will he be able to grow if everyone around him doesn’t let him commit mistakes, doesn’t let him do anything and puts him in a cage? Of course, he knows that’s not the team’s intention, but he needs to learn things by himself.

He sighs. “May was just like them sometimes. But she knew when she was being overboard.”

May also had excuses for the way she wanted to protect him at all costs sometimes. She was scared of letting him wander at night alone, but occasionally she would let him. He knows it was because of Ben. He understands.

Now, the only reason the Avengers try to parent him the way they do, is because he’s younger. They don’t seem to understand he’s just as capable as them. Didn’t he fight them hand to hand and held up pretty tight? He’s Spider-Man, for the gods’ sake!

Bucky nods, encouraging him to keep talking.

“I don’t know, sometimes I just feel like I’ll never actually be seen as someone worth respect. I know I’m still young, but isn’t that just more reason to let me learn and mature by myself? I know I can learn from other people’s mistakes, and I do try, but it just feels… imprisoning.”

He tries his best not to look at the other man. He doesn’t know what he thinks about all of this, and he’s kind of scared to find out. Not like he’s never told anyone but Ned and MJ about how he feels about that.

“And don’t get me wrong! I really appreciate how they care for me and all, but like, and don’t laugh at me, I am legally an adult. And I just feel like I should be able to do things on my own. Tony still refuses to disable the Baby Monitor on my suit,” he says, throwing his hands up.

Bucky visibly tries to hold a snort, but isn’t able to for too long. Peter just throws his head back, staring at the ceiling.

“I had to ask Ned to help me deactivate some features. And honestly? It’s kind of insulting.” When he says that, Bucky seems to have peaked interest again. “I know I have a problem when it comes to asking for help, but I would _never _put someone’s life at risk because I don’t wanna ask Iron Man for back up. I know now when my own life’s at risk too, I know when I need to call him. But he doesn’t even give me a chance to prove that.”

There’s a lot more he wants to say, but he doesn’t know how. So he stops at that. Maybe he could finish his rant with Ned or something. He already said too much, and Bucky’s eyebrows are still raised at him.

“Sounds like I’ve underestimated you,” he says.

Peter scoffs and grabs Snowflake, who now is rubbing her tail against him. He likes to think she’s trying to comfort him. “No shit.”

The super soldier puts the bowl of cereal he’d gotten earlier away, and looks at him. Peter feels a bit intimidated, but it also looks like he’s going to be given a pep talk.

“I don’t know if I can really help you with all of that, but sounds like they’re stuck in the past and you’ll have to prove you’re more than the Avengers’ kid.”

Peter nods. He’s thought of that before; he just doesn’t know how exactly to do it. How does one prove themselves trustworthy to the Avengers?

“Start small, Peter,” Bucky says. He seems actually up to helping and the young hero is so glad for that.

He smiles. “Thank you. And I’ll try.”

As he walks to the kitchen with the idea of making breakfast for everyone, he sees Bucky stealing his controller and changing games on the TV.

Okay, okay, he can do it, it’s just breakfast. Start small. Small things to prove he’s capable of handling himself. He can do that.

“Wait, did Natasha actually go on a vacation?”

Bucky smirks. “Spain.”

“Wow.”

* * *

**Bird Uncle 1:** wow i feel like a truck went past over me

**Scary Aunt:** It’s only 8, Clint. You’re just old.

**Bird Uncle 1:** hey! ill have u know im a dancing queen!

**Bird Uncle 1:** why are u even texting anyway?

**Scary Aunt:** I didn’t know I lost my ability to text when I landed.

**Iron Dad:** It’s way too early for this. Go back to sleep or stop spamming my phone.

**Bird Uncle 2:** Stark, ur the 1 who created the chat. Just mute us or smth.

**Iron Dad:** Yadda, yadda.

**Iron Dad:** Does anyone else smell waffles? I think Cap’s on it again.

**Mom™:** Tony, why does that sound like an insult? I told you the internet is a great place to find interesting recipes and whatnot!

**you like:** yeah, and last time u followed instructions from a rando on the internet u almost put the kitchen on fire.

**Mom™:** Bucky! I thought friends were supposed to have each other’s back?

**Mom™:** Anyway, I’m not making anything. I slept in and didn’t go for my run, so I’m doing that right at the moment.

**Iron Dad:** Don’t text and run, Stevie!

**Bird Uncle 1:** i love this family

**Scary Aunt:** Go back to bed, Clint. You went to sleep past your bedtime yesterday.

**Bird Uncle 1:** i hate this family

**Science Uncle:** As entertaining as this is, is no one going to check who’s cooking? It seems like you all slept in after worrying yourselves awake last night.

**Responsible Uncle:** Heading to the kitchen right now.

**Responsible Uncle:** Oh.

**Bird Uncle 2:** Who’s it?

**Bird Uncle 1:** rhodeyy?

**Responsible Uncle:** Damn, this is good.

**Responsible Uncle:** Just come down here and see for yourselves.

**Bird Uncle 1:** can’t believe im getting out of bed this early on a weekend because of waffles

**you like:** u sure bout that?

**Bird Uncle 1:** is it gang up on clint day or something?

**Iron Dad:** Isn’t that every day?

**Bird Uncle 2:** Lol

**Bird Uncle 1:** why does everyone hate me?

**Scary Aunt:** You want that on a chronological or alphabetical order?

**Bird Uncle 1:** LEAVE ME ALOOOONE

**Iron Dad:** With pleasure.

* * *

As Rhodey eats the delicious waffles Peter had made for everyone, he hears the kid muttering to himself, “I wanna be a yo-yo man, he cried, make me a yo-yo man. But the yo-yo master did not answer. He just kept on yoing,” as he cooks. Rhodey decides to deliberately ignore that.

He watches as the rest of the team enters the room, and almost every single one of them either widen their eyes or raise an eyebrow when they see the kid making more food.

Clint stuffs more than necessary in his mouth and groans at the taste. “Damn, Petey, when did you get so good at cooking?”

Peter hadn’t noticed everyone, so when he turns and see them grabbing a couple waffles from the plate he’d put in the middle of the table, he startles.

Smiling awkwardly, he explains, “Oh, well, May was really not good at cooking, so…”

He used to do most of the dishes they decided to make at home when he was with Aunt May. She was amazing at baking, her cherry pies? From heaven! But she sucked at anything that wasn’t dessert. Even if they ordered food most of the time, he knew some goods.

Peter watches as Bucky grabs some and goes back to his game, not before winking at him, though. His heart might as well jump out of his body. He knows it was because of their “plan”, but still. Gods help him.

They ate and chatted like every other day, but even when no one else brought up the fact that he could cook, Peter still considered it a success. Small progress was still progress.

Sam and him decide to team up and gang up on Bucky on Super Mario Bros later, and they have a good time. They laugh, grumble, Sam almost throws fists after Bucky manages to get Peter on his side, and it’s a good play.

“Okay, you know what? I’m done,” the bird-themed hero decides after losing a couple dozen times. He puts his controller down and leaves the room, leaving behind a chuckling Peter and a smirking Bucky.

They’re both tired, and the younger hero’s about to leave when the super soldier calls for his attention.

“You got a driver’s license, Pete?”

The question catches him off guard. Not on a bad way, but he has to actually stop and think for a moment. He totally forgot about that.

May had saved for a couple months so he could get his license, and they were both super excited when he did. They couldn’t afford a car at the time, and of course they wouldn’t ask Tony for it, so they both agreed on saving again to buy a nice car for both of them.

They never got to.

He scratches the back of his head, still confused by the sudden question. “Yeah?”

“You ever ridden a motorcycle?” Bucky asks, smirking.

Oh, Peter knows where this is going. He shakes his head excitedly and hopes Bucky’s gonna offer what he thinks he is.

The man gets up determinately and pats his shoulder. “Come on, I gotta grab my keys, and you gotta tell your dad we’re going to be late for dinner.”

Peter beams so much Bucky thinks he might go blind. They go separate ways, and the young hero asks Friday to tune down the music before he enters Tony’s lab, his ears already hurting a couple feet away from the door.

He sneaks his head inside the room. “Tony?”

The sound of metal hitting the floor echoes the lab, and he hears a loud thud, followed by a groan. “Here, kid!”

“I’m going out! Don’t expect me for dinner,” he says. Before Tony can even protest or interrogate him for four hours, he leaves.

Feeling a little rebellious, but anxious at the same time, Peter meets Bucky on the same place they parted ways. He’s wearing a black leather jacket and the supposedly strong young hero might fall dead on the spot. He looks ungodly hot.

Bucky smiles and nods his head towards the door, motioning to follow him. Peter does, still not fully recovering, but excited nonetheless. He’s getting a ride on The Winter Soldier’s motorcycle!

Seeing the garage for the first time is a surprise. Peter expected something big, but what’s in front of him is much more than that. Tony has a lot of cars, that’s no surprise, but apparently so does the rest of the team.

And he has to admit, Bucky’s bike is fucking cool.

Peter knows nothing about cars, motorcycles, whatever. He does like mechanics, but that’s just not his main cup of tea. He was never captivated enough to learn brands, models, anything. But the vehicle in front of his looks awesome.

It’s a vintage, old fashioned, black motorcycle. Something he should’ve expected, but was not prepared to face.

Bucky gets on it, does his magic and throws a helmet at him. He grabs it without thinking and takes a quick look before putting it on. It’s also black, and the design’s nice, but Bucky’s looks cooler.

Smiling, the soldier says, “Jump on, Pete, we’re going for a ride.”

* * *

**Iron Dad:** Peter Parker will be the death of me.

**Iron Dad:** He is the cause of all of my grey hairs.

**Responsible Uncle:** Funny how the tables turn.

**Mom™:** What happened?

**Science Uncle:** Peter’s decided he has a life and went out. Tony’s upset because he didn’t tell him where he was going, and to not expect him for dinner.

**Bird Uncle 1:** they grow so fast…

**Bird Uncle 2:** That’s y his music is louder than usual? Ffs, Stark, are u the kid?

**Iron Dad:** He’s never done this before! He always tells me where he’s going, with who and when he’s coming back. It lets me calculate when to start to worry. Now I have to worry until he comes back.

**Science Uncle:** He only acts like that because you ask him to, Tony. Peter’s more than capable of being on his own. He’s no eleven-year-old.

**Iron Dad:** Fine.

**Iron Dad:** You’re spending too much time with Pepper, Bruce.

**Science Uncle:** She’s good for my heart.

**Science Uncle:** Wait, not like that.

**Bird Uncle 1:** lmao we got it doc

**Bird Uncle 1:** anyway who wants to practice for hours no end so we can finally beat petes ass on mario kart

**Bird Uncle 2:** Oh, ur on!

* * *

Peter’s having _so much_ fun. He never thought the feeling of breeze, the fresh smell of the trees they passed by, and the simple feeling of holding Bucky would make him feel so good.

“How you doin’ back there?” The soldier asks loudly, and Peter can see his smirk.

He smiles widely and throws his head back. “Amazing!”

They’re not on the city anymore, and to be totally honest, Peter doesn’t really care. He feels strangely free at that moment, feels happy, so he’s not going to question anything and just enjoy the moment.

Bucky drives for maybe more half an hour (and yes, Peter knows he’s driving a little bit faster than what the law permits) until they stop on a gas station. It’s rather old, but the aesthetic is awesome. He feels like he’s living through a romance movie.

Being guided by the older man, Peter enters the place with a small smile. He watches as Bucky looks around, apparently looking for someone, until the cashier comes up from the backdoor and shouts at the soldier enthusiastically.

It’s amusing to watch the unusual friendship between who Peter assumes is James— or as Bucky had said it, “Tocayo, James!”—, a friendly looking old man. He still doesn’t know where they’re going, or if maybe they just came to say hi and they were actually just driving around, but he introduced himself with a smile and kind words.

They talk about how Bucky never ages, something about business and the old times. Peter’s not paying a lot of attention, he wanders around and sees what he could grab for a snack, more interested in the apparently homemade pies.

“Oh, I see the pies caught your eye, kid!” James comes over to him, Bucky following. “My honeybee’s old man’s recipe, they’re the best in the market!”

He ends up buying two pieces, both for him and Bucky, who seems to have tried it more than once. It’s a good pie, but Peter’s biased and nothing’s better than May’s pies. He smiles and sends his compliments to the chef, to which James barks out a loud laugh.

They say their goodbyes and head to the (still really cool) motorcycle with a smile on their faces. When Bucky pulls a lollipop from his pocket and gives it to Peter, saying he bought him a treat, the young man gets lost on his words and doesn’t even ask how he met James or the place.

He accepts it in half shock and is able to mumble a “thanks!” before shoving the helmet over his face so his blush is not seen. He’s just not good with people, okay?

They don’t go much further, but when Bucky stops at a flower field a couple miles ahead of the station, Peter feels even more fascinated and enchanted. It feels like a whole different place.

“Ol’ James lets me stop by sometimes. I like to come here to think,” Bucky says, putting his helmet down and waiting for Peter in front of a small path.

He doesn’t have words for that moment. The Winter Soldier likes to go to a flower field by himself to think? It’s adorable. But he’s not saying that, so he evades for now. “The field is his?”

“Yeah. He’s a good man. His wife’s always loved these, so after she died, he put all their savings on this.”

Wow. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is.”

They walk for a while, Peter completely hypnotized by the scent and view he’s facing, until they reach the sort of bandstand he would expect in a garden. How didn’t he see this?

It’s not really big, but it is in the middle of the field. Either way, he loves it. They sit and he closes his eyes, simply listening to a bird chiming (Peter opens an eye and sees it on a cute bird feeder) and their heartbeats.

The sun sets, and everything’s calm and serene.

“Thank you,” he says after a while. It’s fully wholehearted.

Bucky smiles. “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint.”

* * *

**protec:** [jamesandpeter.png]

**protec:** [flowerfield.png]

**protec:** [singingbird.png]

**protec:** [sunset.png]

**protec:** i had a lot of fun today c:

**Scary Aunt:** Those pictures look amazing, Peter.

**Bird Uncle 1:** wow where you at? thats really pretty

**Bird Uncle 2:** Does Spider-Kid have any other talents he’d like us know b4 we start questioning whether or not we actually know u?

**Mom™:** I’m glad to hear that, Pete! And those look really good.

**Mom™:** Think you’re going to make it for dinner, though? I’m going to start now.

**protec:** thanks, y’all!

**protec:** and i don’t think so, mr. rogers :( we’re grabbing japanese

**Iron Dad:** Look who finally decided to show up!

**Iron Dad:** And who’s “we”?

**you like:** us.

**Mom™:** Bucky! I was wondering where you went. I knew I recognized the old man from somewhere. How’s James doing?

**you like:** said he misses u. u should send a letter, he’s been lonely since margaret.

**Mom™:** I’ll make sure to do just that. Have fun!

**Iron Dad:** I swear to god, Barnes, if my kid comes back with a single scratch…

**you like:** what, u’ll lock him in a tower far away from humanity with no way to escape?

**Iron Dad:** I’m not that bad.

**Bird Uncle 1:** look i dont mean to be rude but

**Bird Uncle 1:** from a dad you kinda go overboard sometimes

**Iron Dad:** I just worry!

**Responsible Uncle:** We know. We do too.

**protec:** okay, how about we don’t start an argument right now? im good!

**protec:** i’ll probably be back before midnight! bye

**Scary Aunt:** Looks like the baby spider has grown his own wings.

**Bird Uncle 1:** okay but i do NOT need the image of a winged spider on my head

**Bird Uncle 1:** how am i supposed to sleep now

**Bird Uncle 2:** …Natasha with wings

**Bird Uncle 1:** GOD i dont know if that’s straight up terrifying or actually funny

**Scary Aunt:** Choose wisely.

**Bird Uncle 1:** oh look haha i think laura needs me with the kids bye

* * *

**the guy in the chair:** dude, those pics look awesome!

**the guy in the chair:** where r u? it looks so magical lol

**peter-man:** right! that’s what i thought too :)

**peter-man:** okay, i’ll tell you, but don’t freak out, okay? it’s really nothing

**the guy in the chair:** okay, okay, but u kno i can’t promise u anything

**peter-man:** ok, so bucky may or not may be helping me with something

**peter-man:** that something being letting the team know i’m not a kid and i can take care of myself

**peter-man:** so he may or not may have took me to this place

**peter-man:** on his cool vintage motorcycle and wearing a black leather jacket and boots

**peter-man:** and spent the afternoon with me and offered to buy us japanese after we got back in the city

**peter-man:** and now we’re sitting and chatting casually while eating

**the guy in the chair:** PETER

**the guy in the chair:** UR IN A FUCKING DATE WITH THE WINTER SOLDIER

**peter-man:** i told you it’s nothing!! he’s just nice like that!

**the guy in the chair:** STOP TEXTING AND LET HIM WOO U

* * *

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asks, sounding more playful than serious.

Peter can’t help the blush. “Oh, it’s just Ned! I sent him the pics, and he’s just telling me some stuff.” He really needs to get better at lying.

They eat, and the soldier’s so much better at conversations than he is, and they go back almost two hours after they got to the restaurant.

Peter still feels incredibly happy and a brief rush of adrenaline as he describes the field and the view to Mr. Rogers (“Come on, Pete, you know it’s Steve”), who went to him after knowing they were back, genuinely interested.

Tony doesn’t even talk to him when Peter goes to his lab to tell him he’s home, but he knew it would be like that at first. He sighs and goes to his room, shaking his head and deciding on worrying later.

He still has a smile on his face when he lays in bed after a nice shower, thinking about the amazing day he just had.

Okay, so his celebrity crush may be developing into something more. Just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, can you believe i went for so long without updating this? i cannot. i can't understand how i forgot how fun it was to write this.
> 
> i wanted to wait for a better day and hour to post this, but i've kept y'all waiting long enough.
> 
> also, thank you guys soooo much for the feedback!!! it really makes me happy and keeps me wanting to write even more
> 
> i love you and thank you for bearing with me <3


End file.
